The present invention relates to a toolbox and, more particularly, to a toolbox providing improved structural strength, enhanced space utility, and carriage convenience.
Conventional toolboxes generally include two pivotably connected casings switchable between an open state and a closed state. FIG. 6 shows a conventional toolbox including first and second casings 1′ and 2′. Each of the first and second casings 1′ and 2′ includes a bottom wall 12′, 22′ and a peripheral wall 11′, 21′ extending along a periphery of the bottom wall 12′, 22′. A chamber 3′ is defined by the first and second casings 1′ and 2′ in the closed state for receiving tools. Two first pivotal portions 13′ are provided on an edge of the first casing 1′. Two second pivotal portions 23′ are provided on an edge of the second casing 2′. A pivot 4′ extends through each first pivotal portion 13′ and a corresponding second pivotal portion 23′, permitting the first and second casings 1′ and 2′ to pivot between the closed state and the open state.
However, the first and second pivotal portions 13′ and 23′ are the weak portions of the toolbox and are apt to break or damage after a period of time of use, leading to disengagement of the pivots 4′. Furthermore, the tools can only be received in the chamber 3′ defined by the first and second peripheral walls 11′ and 21′, providing unsatisfactory space utility. Furthermore, a user still has to carry the whole toolbox when only few of them are needed.